


Caring

by Spacxplorer



Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: Bisexual, F/F, Lesbian, Migraine, S.W.A.T., we don't beta read in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacxplorer/pseuds/Spacxplorer
Summary: Basically, Reader woke up feeling under the weather and plays it off as nothing to Chris. She goes to work but leaves after two hours after getting a text from Reader, saying she doesn’t feel good at all. She makes one of the Reader’s favorite smoothie and wraps her up in a blanket before cuddling the crap out of her. (also watching their favorite series to binge watch)
Relationships: Chris Alonso/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Caring

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday @repulsivepangolin on Tumblr. I know I had this in my word document for such a long time but I think your birthday was a great motif to actually finish it. Also, not beta read. I have too little time.

\-----SWATSWATSWAT-----

The throbbing feeling in your head woke you up as soon as the line of sunshine shone through the curtains. It hit you right in the face, not making your current feeling any better. Groaning, you turned around and snuggled back into the arms of your sleeping girlfriend, Chris. 

As you sighed deeply, you realised that maybe it would be a good idea to take an ibuprofen for the migraine. Groaning again, you tried rolling over to escape the grip that Chris had locked you in. However, the movement and noise you made, woke her up, so now you were eye to eye with a sleepy Chris Alonso, who wasn’t sure what you were doing. 

“Hey,” The groggy morning voice on the other side of the bed made it clear that you were horrible at sneaking out of bed. “Why are you up so early?”

You simply shrugged as even talking made your head feel like exploding, fortunately for you, this was your usual morning behaviour, so Chris wasn’t too surprised. 

“You okay?” She sat up and rested herself on her elbows as she looked at you with a slight hint of worry in her eyes. Of course, she was worried, you never woke up this early, unless you had work or something was wrong.

Another shrug, staring off into the nothingness as you leaned back onto her shoulder. You weren’t sure whether you should answer her or not. She’d grow worried either way. 

\-----SWATSWATSWAT-----

After a few minutes, the both of you decided to lay back down and try to get some more sleep, until she would have to go back to work. She had another 2 hours of sleep before having to go, so you just cuddled up to her, trying to calm down the tornado in your head. It worked, because when Chris’s alarm went off, you didn’t remember it had already been two hours.  
Her alarm was quite loud and annoying, as it was one of the standard ones that the phone came with. You once again felt the throbbing migraine and kept your eyes shut, not trying to make it any worse. You felt a small kiss on your forehead and then some movement on the side of the bed. You knew what it was and murmered a quiet “Have fun at work. Love you”. It earned a smile on Chris’s face, which you obviously did not see, but she found it adorable.

“Thanks, I love you too,” She shook her head with a chuckle, you were cute, she liked that about you. You heard the door shut behind her and groaned, staying in bed for a bit longer to see if your migraine would settle down enough for you to leave the soft bed. 

About 40 minutes to an hour later, you finally mustered up the courage to sit up and walk to the kitchen to make some breakfast, with loads of protest from the blind spots your migraine has created. You put on sunglasses and opened the fridge as silent as possible, afraid to make yourself hurt more. You then picked one of the Overnight Oats that Chris had made for the week, you’d have to make her some more after that. 

You added some more blueberries and ate what you thought was probably one of the best made breakfasts ever. You scooped up one spoon full and placed an Advil in it. You hated taking these pills, but if it made you feel better, then you would do that. 

\-----SWATSWATSWAT-----

After breakfast, you still didn’t feel better and decided to lay down on the couch, contemplating whether or not to send a text to Chris, telling her how miserable you felt. You wrapped yourself in a blanket after you had changed into a sweater with her scent on it. It always made you feel comfortable when you wore something from her. 

You grabbed your phone and sighed, whatever… right? “I’m sorry babe, I know you’re working and I shouldn’t bother you with my problems and I know you probably won’t come home, but I could really use a cuddle buddy right now. I just don’t feel well at all…” 

You hit send and put the phone down again, hoping to calm your migraine, that had now added the light and sound sensitivity and some nausea. You groaned and got yourself a bucket next to the couch, walking close to the wall, not to get dizzy of fall. 

Within a few minutes you were back on the couch, curtains closed, peace and quiet around you, a blanket over your head, exposing your feet. 

\-----SWATSWATSWAT-----

Two hours later, the door unlocked. It was about 11 in the morning still, so it wasn’t usual for Chris to be home this early, meaning she read your text. She did, but then took about an hour before she was let off for the day. 

About 15 minutes later, you felt a heavier and cosier blanket be placed over your body. You snuggled into the warmth as you also smelled the air diffuser to calm your headache. Chris knew the things you usually did with a migraine and just went over that routine, to make sure that you were okay.   
The soft caressing of your temples made you crack an eye open, only to see that Chris had moved you so that you lay on her lap, while she gently worked on the pressure points to help relieve the pain.

A gentle kiss on your forehead as you lifted your hand to her cheek, gently caressing it as a thank you. She leaned into the touch and you could feel her smile.

“Hey Gorgeous, I hope your migraine alleviates soon,” A soft whisper against your head, made you smile in your turn. “I also made you a strawberry, banana and peach smoothie. It’s for some sugar in your system.”

The two of you laid like that for a while, it seemed like hours, with gentle caresses and kisses. Eventually your migraine did alleviate and you ended up cuddling with, of course, you being the little spoon, watching some documentaries on Netflix.


End file.
